


Cuddle Me While I Sleep

by iwazoomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Sleepy Cuddles, i love cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwazoomi/pseuds/iwazoomi
Summary: Akaashi is done with the day. All he wants is to curl up next to a certain someone and go to bed.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	Cuddle Me While I Sleep

Keiji wasn’t having a good day to say the least. 

He had stayed up way too late the night prior finishing an assignment. Of course this meant he slept right through his alarm, forcing the tired boy to throw on his uniform and run out the door, not even bothering with breakfast.

He fell asleep during the second period, causing an extremely long, and boring lecture about responsibilities and blah, blah, blah, whatever.

And to top it off, he overheard some upperclassmen making some not so nice remarks about Keiji’s sexuality. It wasn’t as if they were being very quiet about it, but at least he wasn’t being harassed. 

Now, Keiji isn’t usually one for physical contact. He deals with it, of course, having spent so much time with Bokuto has forced him to get used to it. But, for some odd reason, today all Keiji wants to do is be wrapped up in a certain someone’s muscly arms. Warm and content. 

Bokuto would probably be very pleased with this proposal. He constantly bugs Keiji for hugs, especially when he is feeling particularly down. And it’s not as if they have practice today. Bokuto will most likely ask to walk Keiji home, even though he knows the answer will always be yes. They’ve fallen into a sort of routine. Bokuto will ask Keiji, and he will say yes, they end up in Keiji’s room attempting to do homework, although it’s mostly Keiji getting work done and Bokuto getting frustrated and scrolling through twitter for 3 hours. 

As Keiji was walking out of his last class, he could already hear the loud footsteps pounding down the hall.

“AGHAAASHIIIII!”

Suddenly, there was a foreign warmth surrounding Keiji. 

Oh, he thought. Bokuto is hugging me. In the middle of the hallway. In front of everyone. 

Tiny panic starts to course through Keiji as he slowly starts to pull away from his captain. 

“Hello Bokuto-san. If you could please refrain from hugging me in front of everyone, it would be greatly appreciated.” 

“Akaaashi,” Bokuto whined, the tips of his spiked hair curling down slightly. “You looked so sad though. You look really tired.”

Sighing heavily, Keiji grabbed Bokuto by the wrist and started to pull him to the exit of the building. Once they were outside, a safe distance away from unsuspecting ears, Keiji released Bokuto’s wrist and looked him dead in the eye.

“Bokuto-san.”

“Akaashi.”

“Bokuto-san,” Keiji started, not even 100% sure where he was going with this himself. “I am very tired, as you have noticed, and I wish to take a nap. Now, I know you most likely would still want to come over which is fine by me. I’m just letting you know now not to be surprised if I fall asleep.” 

Bokuto didn’t even look fazed. He just adjusted the strap on his bag and started walking the path to Keiji’s house.

“That’s alright kaashi, maybe I won’t get distracted if you fall asleep.”

Keiji highly doubted that would be the case, but he didn’t say anything. Choosing to walk up beside Bokuto, the space between them closer than usual.

\---

Bokuto doesn’t know how he allowed this to happen. One minute, Akaashi is fast asleep facing away from Bokuto on the bed, and the next thing he knows there’s an entire human in his lap. 

He was just scrolling through instagram, choosing to ignore the ridiculous pile of homework his teachers had given him, when suddenly he heard shuffling, and suddenly there’s a whole Akaashi, in all of his glory, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s stretched out leg. 

His head was resting comfortably on top of Bokuto’s thigh, the rest of his body curling into his leg. This beautiful man, whose face was crafted by the gods, was using Bokuto’s leg as a goddamn body pillow. Bokuto could feel his face turning bright red.

It wasn’t as if he hated it, of course not. Bokuto had been dreaming of this moment practically since he met Akaashi. 

Akaashi was just so perfect, and Bokuto was starting to feel a lot more sleepy than he was 5 minutes ago. Slowly unwrapping Akaashi’s arms from around his leg, Bokuto shimmied down on the bed further so his face was aligned with the younger's.

A soft gasp came from Bokuto, as he was unaware of how a human could look so angelic, even in sleep. Akaashi’s dark hair curled slightly, framing his face perfectly. His long eyelashes rested calm against the top of his cheeks. Akaashi his small freckles splattered across his nose, only noticeable when you were very close up to his face. And his lips.

Wow.

Bokuto got rushed with the overwhelming want to kiss Akaashi. Very, very badly. His lips weren’t big, really, but they looked so soft. Bokuto wondered how they would feel against his own, slightly chapped lips. 

The thought was interrupted when Akaashi scrunched his face up in distaste. Bokuto worried that Akaashi had somehow been able to read his thoughts but that wasn’t the case at all. 

All of a sudden, Akaashi reached out, pulling himself right onto Bokuto’s chest, his face nuzzled warmly against his neck.

“I think my soul just died. Or I’m in heaven. Maybe both.” 

Akaashi sighed contentedly, nuzzling his face even further into Bokuto’s very red neck. Bokuto didn’t know what else to do. He wrapped his large arms around the setter, squeezing just a small bit. He also couldn’t resist turning his face into Akaashi’s hair, inhaling the intoxicating scent of strawberries. This man was just too much for Bokuto’s weak heart, he definitely needed to talk to Akaashi about whatever these feelings were soon.

Not too long after, Bokuto found himself drifting into a peaceful slumber.

\---

Vanilla. Warm.

Those were the only two things Keiji could think of as he slowly came back into the land of the living. Keiji was oh so comfy, pushing his face further into whatever was emitting all this heat. Keiji heard a small grunt, beefy arms holding him closer. And that was when he realized.

Oh shit Akaashi Keiji you hopeless gay what the hell is going on.

Very carefully, Keiji raised his head, only to be met with a sound asleep Bokuto Koutarou. He had a soft smile on his face, something Keiji didn’t see very often. Yes, Bokuto may be very smiley, but those smiles were always filled with energy, very large grins. This one was way less intense, more fond. 

Keiji must have stared too long, for when his eyes went back into focus, big, golden, owl-like ones stared right back at him. Keiji didn’t dare move, what was he even supposed to say? What do you say to your best friend when you just cuddled in a way that was most certainly not platonic. 

Bokuto slowly raised a hand from Keiji’s back, moving it to card through the youngers hair instead, the soft smile still on his face.

“You like me, don’t you Akaashi,” Bokuto whispered, a hint of teasing evident in his voice.

“Of course.”

Keiji didn’t even give himself time to think of a better reply, but it was quite obvious by now that his feelings weren’t completely unrequited. Bokuto’s smile grew a little more, as he pushed Keiji’s hair away from his face.

“Can I kiss you kaash?”

Without hesitation, Keiji leaned in. Lips meeting lips. A tingling sensation went through him as he moved his hands to rest on Bokuto’s cheeks. The kiss was short but sweet, a beginning to many kisses in the future.

Bokuto then began to pepper small pecks all around Keiji’s face, causing the younger to giggle.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long kaash, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop,” Bokuto said cheekily, as he placed more and more kisses on Keiji’s cheeks, nose, forehead.

Maybe this day wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo 
> 
> this is my first fic lol
> 
> im very curious on how much reach this will get so its mostly something quick to experiment. Anyways constructive criticism would be very much appreciated. I'm determined to become a better writer. I have a lot of plans/ideas and I really want the outcome for them to be good. 
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed this. Leave a comment if you did!


End file.
